newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Jutsu/Techniques
The basic template for creating custom techniques can be found on: Custom Jutsu Format. Basic Nature Transformation Jutsus/Techniques Wind Release Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. List of Wind Release Jutsu Wind release: Great Breakthrough Sickle Weasel Technique Wind Release: Rasengan Slash Air Current Wild Dance Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Cast Net Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind release: Repeated Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshurkien Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Lightning Release Lightning Release is created by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra. Allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. List of Lightning Release Jutsus Chidori Chidori Sword Chidori Current Chidori Senbon Chidori Sharp Spear Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of the Lightning Pillar Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: False Darkness Lightning Release: Lariat Kirin Lightning Release Chakra Mode Earth Release Allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. List of Earth Release Jutsus Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling Earth Release: Earth Shore Return Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart Earth Release: Dropping Lid Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique Earth Release: Golem Technique Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique Earth Release: Rock Shelter Earth Release: Sandwich Technique Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique Rock Clone Technique Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique Water Release Allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. List of Water Release Jutsus Water Gun Technique Water Gun: Two Guns Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Dustless Bewildering Cover Technique Steaming Danger Tyranny Technique Water Prison Technique Drowning Water Blob Technique Heavenly Weeping A Thousand Feeding Sharks Technique Water Prison Shark Dance Technique Bubbles Technique Exploding Water Colliding Wave Five Feeding Sharks Technique Water Shark Bullet Technique Great Water Shark Bullet Technique Great Water Arm Technique Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Gunshot Hiding in Water Technique Starch Syrup Capture Technique Fire Release It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. List of Fire Release Jutsus Uchiha Flame Formation Hiding in Ash Technique Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu Exploding Flame Formation Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Flame Whirlwind Jutsu Great Dragon Fire Jutsu Ash Pile Burning Jutsu Cloud Style Flame Beheading Jutsu Flame Bullet Jutsu Great Fire Destruction Great Fireball Jutsu Great Fire Annihilation Great Flame Technique Advanced Nature Techniques Ice Release * is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Wind natures. L''ist of Ice Release Jutsu☃☃Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Handss'' Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Release: Ice Dome Ice Release: Earth Chain Ice Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Fist Ice Sword Technique Certain-Kill Ice Spears Ice Doors Wood Release is created by simultaneously combining the Earth and Water natures List of Wood Release Jutsus Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands Mayfly Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands Top Transformed Buddha Transmission Wood Wood Clone Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release Cutting Technique Wood Release: Five Element Combination Technique Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Great Spear Tree Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation Wood Release: Hōbi Technique Wood Release: Hotei Technique Wood Release: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique Wood Release: Stocks Wood Release: Transformation Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Wood Release: Wood Human Technique Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring Lava Release is created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Earth natures. List of Lave Release Jutus Crimson Flame Flower–Fruit Mountain Lava Release Chakra Mode Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique Lava Release: Expanding Flame Rings Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique Lava Release: Rubber Ball Lava Release: Rubber Defence Lava Release: Rubber Rope Lava Release: Rubber Wall Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique Storm Release is created by simultaneously combining the Lightning and Water natures. List of Storm Release Jutsus Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release: Black Hunting Storm Release: Laser Circus Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave Boil Release is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Fire natures. List of Boil Release Jutsus Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength Erupting Propulsion Fist Erupting Strong Foot Dust Release is created by simultaneously combining the Fire, Earth, and Wind natures. List of Dust Release Jutsus Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World: Pillar Dust Release: Split Detachment of the Primitive World Explosion Release is hinted to be made of the Earth and Lightning nature List of Explosion Release Jutsus [[C1|C''1]] C2 C3 C4 Explosive Clay Explosive Landmines Clay Clone 'List of Explosion Release Jutsus' Scorch Release is implied to be created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Wind natures. 'List of Scorch Release Jutsus' Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder Scorch Release: Steaming Murder Magnet Release is implied to be created by simultaneously combining the Wind and Earth natures. 'List of Magnet Release Jutsus' Iron Sand Drizzle Iron Sand Gathering Assault Iron Sand World Method Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken Shield of Gold Dust Yin-Yang Release Aside from the five elemental nature transformations, there is a second set of "natures" that are the source of all non-elemental techniques. 'List of Yin-yang Release Jutsus' Yin Release The basis of imagination and spiritual energy. 'List of Yin Release Jutsus' Yang The basis of vitality and physical energy. 'List of Yang Release Jutsus'''